This invention relates generally to multiple pin electrical connectors and more particularly to connectors to be used in cylindrical housings.
In earth drilling operations it is customary to send sensors of various types into the well bore for the purpose of determining various conditions. Associated with the sensors are electronic circuits which, for example, convert analog measurements to digital form and transmit them to the surface.
The narrow size of the well bore and the requirement that this equipment not unduly impede the passage of drilling mud have necessitated that a slim cylindrical housing be used to contain the sensors and circuitry (hereafter "logging system"). To avoid custom designing completely every logging system to meet particular user requirements, it has been found desirable to have certain standard modules, such as a transmitter, power supply, etc., contained in a separate housing which is then connected to other housings. It has been found, however, that the circular cross-section area available for a conventional connector was inadequate for the number of connections needed.